Kidnapped Revised Edition!
by Hali
Summary: UPDATED - FINALLY! Hermione wakes up not in her own bed, but in the arms of someone you won't suspect!
1. Waking With A Start

Okay everyone: I have rewritten this story because it has gotten many complaints - I am very sorry for those of you added me to whatever, but I had to avoid more flames - it is better this way anyway.  
  
Dedications: Rachel, Jake (kisses to you hun!), and Katie Kellen.  
  
Chapter One: Waking with a start  
  
Hermione awoke, in not her own bed, but in a very large bed with silky sheets. She definitely wasn't at the Burrow anymore. The question was: where was she, why was she there and who brought her here? There was a clatter in the corner of the room. She looked up to see none other than her worst enemy - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy - I should have guessed," she almost yelled.  
  
"You're up. Good. What do you want for breakfast Granger? Tell Perch whatever you want and he will be pleased to get it for you," Malfoy replied pointing to a rather large house-elf.  
  
"I will not - I refuse. Why am I here? And in that case where the bloody hell is here? China? Australia?"  
  
"We currently are in New York at my summer house. I can not tell you why I brought you here - you will find out when the time is right."  
  
"Malfoy, please come here," Hermione demanded.  
  
" I'm coming - just a second." He walked over to the oversized bed and sat down right beside her. She reached up and looked into his eyes and . Slapped him across the face.  
  
"Do you really expect me to stay willingly here with you? Are you out of your effing mind?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"No, I am perfectly fine - I remember when you first slapped me - it didn't hurt nearly as much as this one did. Man, mudblood - you pack quite a punch!" he replied  
  
"If you need me, I will be in the parlor. Feel free to roam the house - stay out of the attic." With that he left quickly, turning on his back heel and walking out of the room. She rubbed her eyes and then got up to take a look around the house.  
  
The room that she was currently in was a warm room. It was crimson. The walls, the draperies, the bedspread, pillows, pictures and even the candles that were floating near the walls were crimson.  
  
In the next room she went to, it was the same as her room, but everything was emerald. She was quite surprised to see how all of the rooms were color coordinated or had a theme. The bathroom was decorated with snaked. They were etched in the glass and in the door handles. She thought it was very creepy, so she abandoned the rest of the bathrooms. When she went downstairs to see where Malfoy was, she noticed that the banister of the staircase was black and every 3 inches or so there was a drawing of a mythical creature.  
  
The rest of the house was black and silver with emerald green accents to add color here and there. She realized why these particular colors: Slytherin Colors. They had long been away from their second home: Hogwarts. She felt a pang of sadness hit her heart. She dearly missed Hogwarts.  
  
"Exploring, Granger?" a cold voice drawled.  
  
"What is it to you Malferret?"  
  
"Nothing, you are staring at a hole in the wall for.. What?"  
  
"Nothing - just daydreaming" she replied.  
  
A/N: I know, I know - it is only okay - for those of you who said it was just okay are Draco and Hermione back in their more or less original character? I do hope so. Not a cliffe for you because I feel like a giving person today, so please review. Plot ideas welcome because I have a little bit of the story planned but not all of it. No flames unless there is a constructive tip(s) in there! Thanks, Hali 


	2. Reactions

A/N: I have nothing to say - it is 8:27 in the morning and I am on fall break - I am still sleeping, so forgive me if this chapter sucks. Real quick question-- who thinks Beckham - the soccer player- is hot??  
  
Disclaimer: The plot (I hope it is original, but thanks to one of my reviewers, she helped me invent a plot.)  
  
Dedications to: Arianne Stout, Lavender Baby, Rachel, Jake (love you), paprika90, and to all my other reviewers. (Madame Plot Bunnie) Lynne - interesting theory!  
  
Hermione went down to the kitchen to sneak some food, since she hadn't eaten for around 24 hours now. Since lunchtime had already passed an hour or so ago, she would just loaded up on some stuff that she could hide in her bedroom for later snacks.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, about six or seven house-elves rushed up to her and asked her, "What does Miss Granger want to eat?" She said, "Please don't bother to get it for me - if Perch would show me the way to the pantry, which would be by far the best thing for me. You are not to wait on me while I stay here - hopefully for not that long."  
  
Perch, the extremely large house-elf, led her to the pantry and refrigerator. She asked him to gather a large bag to put it in. When he returned almost one entire shelf was bare. Hermione decided if she was going to be kept for very long, she might as well gather up some food to last a week. She thought that if she snuck down to the kitchen very often, it would look suspicious to Malfoy. Her plan was to not eat anything he gave her, so he would let her go.  
  
She returned to her room, emptied the contents of the canvas bag and hid them between the mattresses. She grabbed graham crackers and opened the package. As she munched quietly on them, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Draco - dinner will be ready in around one hour. In the top dresser drawer there is a pair of jeans and a shirt. Wear those - and get used to them, as those are your only clothes besides the ones you are wearing now."  
  
She sighed and thought, "I have only a pair of jeans (eew) and a tank top," as she looked in the top bureau drawer. It will have to do for now she thought.  
  
One hour later   
  
Hermione came down the stairs mutely and walked into the dining room to see two plates, one on either side of an oval shaped table. On each plate was a very good-looking meal - spaghetti. It was sprinkled with mozzarella cheese and it looked so yummy. She wasn't going to eat. She would just sit there like a dummy and twirl it around on her fork.  
  
Draco came into the room to see Hermione just looking at the meal with longing. He knew she would be hungry and eat most of it.  
  
"Go ahead, sit down Granger - it won't bite you." Draco smirked  
  
"Fine."  
  
She sat down and just stared at Draco. She really wanted to know why he had brought her here. She was confused and she was worried about the Weasley's. She had to call them or tell Draco to call them, and tell them Hermione was okay.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Malfoy?" She cried her anger and confusion finally at the breaking point. She shoved the plate of food away from her and spilled the contents of the flask of liquid. It quickly stained the white lace tablecloth  
  
He suddenly stood up with a growl on his face. "I can't believe I told myself that you could possibly understand this, but you have to know. I love you, okay! I have ever since The Sorting Ceremony. It broke my heart when you were sorted into Gryffindor house. Even though at first it was a crush and then it turned into something, and it was so real in my mind. Do you remember that in sixth and seventh year, I finally gave up insulting you? It just turned to silence because I couldn't take it when I hurt your feelings. I only made those remarks when Harry Potter or Weasley was around. You mean so much to me, I watched you every day at Hogwarts, and I was so jealous of Ron. I never meant to hurt you Hermione!" He yelled at her.  
  
Hermione just sat there with a shocked expression on her face. She was so surprised. Her longtime enemy - just told her he loved her. That was... so stupid. It couldn't be true. This was just a nightmare from hell. She closed her eyes and didn't want it to be true. She stood up suddenly and knocked over her chair- it made a loud clattering. She ran up to her room, tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over the edge. It wasn't possible. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't fall in love. They can't. He is evil and cannot be trusted she thought. As she entered her room, she let the emotions flow freely. The tears were now streaming down her face. She was so confused. She didn't know how to react or how to feel at this time. She was sad, but she didn't know why, because this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. She was mad at him for creating so much drama and melancholy.  
  
Enough of a chapter for you? It probably is kind of lame, but people suggested that I add some more reaction into it. Next chapter will be of mostly Draco's reaction to Hermione's reaction. Follow me? No flames unless some constructive tips or comments in there. In the words of an anonymous person sitting next to me, "hit that sexy purple button and review her story!" LOL! Until next time: Hali 


	3. Author's Note

After this next chapter, there might not be updates as often because I am really busy and hope you all forgive me. PLEASE- plot ideas please!! Thank you everyone!! E-mail: h2oDancer270@msn.com 


	4. Bubble baths and Flashbacks

Chapter: 3 Title: Bubble Baths, flashbacks and apologies  
  
This chapter is the chapter that is "R" rated for a reason. For those of you who don't think you can handle the seriousness of the situation, please skip this chapter and when the next on is posted, read that one! For those of you who are still with me, let's continue!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (characters, settings, etc) only the ones I make up myself. Don't sue!! Dedications: LILKATE212  
  
Lynne  
  
Jake  
  
Rachel  
  
Riffinton  
  
AllySweet  
  
Gwenyvere  
  
Meg  
  
Madame Plot Bunnie  
  
VBPLAYER85  
  
Miss Metallic  
  
Yokoshima-na-Neko  
  
Alexandra who is helping me write this chapter!  
  
All of those people responded to my first chapter.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Draco watched his crush run up the stairs with sadness. He never meant to hurt her. She has always been so smart and kind. Not to me of course but to everyone else. I never knew that it would feel like it does. It feels like someone has just slapped me in the face and said that I am a horrible, horrible person. I do know that almost everyone in the world thinks that I am disgusting and perverted. That might hold true to my family's reputation but I swear, ever since my father attacked me, I swore I would never try to be like him or Lord Voldemort.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come here Draco," a slimy voice whispered.  
  
"No, please father," Draco responded.  
  
"I will etch the Dark Mark into your arm, just as my father did at your age." He smirked.  
  
Draco tried to move away, but his father's grip on him was too strong. He struggled and finally got away, but not quickly enough. His father threw the steel knife at Draco. He tried to turn, but it didn't work. The blade sliced a long gash into his abdomen, and started bleeding heavily. The last he remembered was his father's laugh. The next morning, he awoke in a pool of his own warm blood.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I will always remember that day and morning. I passed out and in the morning one of the house-elves found me. I survived but just barely, because I had lost a lot of blood. I still have the scar.  
  
I have waited for an extremely long time to tell Hermione that I love her. It is not safe at the Malfoy Manor so I had to bring her here. I had hoped, even prayed to Merlin, that Hermione would understand. Maybe in time she will.  
  
Hermione's POV (more or less)  
  
I stopped crying and went into the bathroom to take a bubble bath. I thought that it would calm me down to logically think about everything Malfoy said and to accept it. I turned on the water and to my surprise it gushed purple water and smelled like lavender. I was surprised. Thinking back to all of my magical experiences, I knew that this was bewitched to know who the bath or shower-taker was. I was, however, surprised to see that it knew my favorite scent was lavender. I put down a bathmat and grabbed a towel. I undressed quickly and stepped in once the water was to a desired level.  
  
I reached for the shampoo. I lathered my hair and rinsed with the water and, I did the same with the conditioner, but left it in until after I shaved my legs. It was a stupid thing to do when I didn't need to worry about anyone seeing my legs, but it calmed me down and let me think. I suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and a horrible memory returned. *********************  
  
"Ron, I don't think we should be doing this." Hermione said.  
  
"No one is home, so we have all the privacy we want." Ron replied.  
  
"Oka-," Hermione was cut off by a kiss with so much passion and energy, but something didn't feel right.  
  
The couple kissed and Ron slid his hand up her skirt and ran his fingers over her thigh and flat tummy. She moaned, so Ron took this as a sign to go farther. He did. He undid the clasp of her skirt and slid it down to her ankles. He also took the initiative to undo her shirt buttons. He did and he started working with her bra and underwear. She said,"Ron, come on, please stop; this is taking it too far."  
  
"Come on `Mione. We have waited so long for this moment and here is the opportunity." Ron urged her.  
  
"Ron, this may be the great opportunity of a lifetime for you, but I don't feel that this is the right time."  
  
"But we love each other and so this is the next step."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, do you not hear me? I said to stop it!" Hermione argued as she put her top back on.  
  
"You don't get away that fast." He grabbed her by the waist and put the Imperius Curse on her. "Imperio!" He shouted. He pulled down his trousers and slid off his boxers. He took off Hermione's underwear and put his cock at her entrance. He thrust into her and entered and exited her quickly, wanting to hear her scream. She moaned with pleasure, but all because of Ron. He heard her crying and he was doing all he could to not have her cry. He was trying, but with Hermione being as powerful witch as she was, she broke the curse and was trying to get Ron out of her.  
  
End Flashback ************************************  
  
I gasped and rid myself of that memory quickly. That was only a couple of days ago. When I was at the Burrow, Ron raped me. It was a dirty feeling, but she knew that it wasn't her fault. Ron and Hermione loved each other, but Hermione wasn't ready to have sex with him. He was. There lies the problem. I rinsed and stepped out of the tub. I reached down into the bathtub to pull the plug. When I did that I heard a whisper. It sounded like a male's voice, so I thought it must be a house-elf. I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there, staring at me. "Malfoy, just who do you think you are, standing there undressing me with your eyes?" Hermione demanded. "Draco Malfoy, at your service. No, I was NOT undressing you, like you might've thought. I thought that I might have a word with you downstairs?" He replied. "I will give you fifteen minutes to explain everything you have to say, and then I am leaving. I will be down in a couple minutes, since I have to get dressed." She said coldly. "Fine by me," he left with a pop, Apparating downstairs.  
  
She dressed hurriedly, wanting to know what Malfoy had to say. She, once they started talking, would ask him if she could owl or phone the Weasley's.  
  
She slid down the banister and landed smoothly on her feet once at the bottom. She called to Draco and he told her to come into the parlor. She went and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Go - I am counting, and my interruptions don't count." She said, looking down at her watch.  
  
**************************  
  
Yea, I know now all of you Ron lovers HATE me now, but I had to think of some way for another character to appear in the story. I won't do that again (maybe, once more with Draco) but I have a tad bit of writer's block so could ya'll review my story (PLEASE!) and leave a plot idea in there???!!! Thank you all so much! For whomever said the chapter needed to be longer, was 5 pages long enough?? 


	5. Conversations

Author's Notes: I am very sorry that you readers haven't been able to see the next chapter up. I apologize. School and synchronized swimming has been so hectic for me! I hope that everyone has some nice reviews for me at the end of this chapter and I will try my hardest not to make this chapter as short as my other chapters. I thank every single one of my reviews and readers for (hopefully) not giving up on my or my story. I dedicate this story to my trio partners and boyfriend: Jessica and Alexandra, and Jake - I love you! Thanks again!  
  
-Hali  
  
Chapter 5: Conversations  
  
Kidnapped  
  
"Oh, so now Hermione is the queen bee, bossing me around in my own house. I don't appreciate that kind of behavior from my guests." Malfoy said  
  
"More like hostage! Just be quit and talk to me; besides you are wasting your own time and I won't hear anymore of it!" she shot back.  
  
After she was finished with her little tryst, they both, shocked and a little bemused, realized that Draco had called her 'Hermione'. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue, so elegant, and almost sweet and innocent it sounded coming from his lips. "No," she thought, "This can't work out."  
  
"Yes it can." Draco whispered.  
  
"What the hell just happened? It is like you read my mind, but how can you? It isn't a common gift that many a wizard has. The only wizard that I know of who can read minds, is Dumbledore."  
  
"I have been meaning to tell you and my mother about my mind reading abilities. I decided I shouldn't tell my father, because after all he is Lucius Malfoy, and knowing him, being his son and all, he would probably use my talent as some way to get back at one of his many enemies. I knew about everything in 4th year and only Dumbledore and Professor Snape know about it. I never meant for you to find out about it in such an abrupt manner and for that, I'm sorry. There are some conditions in which I have to follow to be able to hear your thoughts. I have to be within 10 feet of you and be wanting to listen in on your mind."  
  
She couldn't believe her ears. He was only trying to trick her again. But he wouldn't if he loved her like she thought he did. He wouldn't if he had just responded to her private thought. She needed time to let everything sink in.  
  
He started in again. "I didn't mean to dump such a heavy load of information and secrets on your shoulders; it must feel like a bowling ball, not to mention the shock of you being here."  
  
After a few moments of almost unbearable silence, he said, "Please say something."  
  
"There are no words in my mind at this moment. I'm trying so hard to believe you and process everything that you're saying but it's so hard. I only know you as the ungrateful, unappreciative, cold, rude, Draco Malfoy. I am speechless, and don't know what to say regarding your secrets. I can't understand your logic reasoning for telling me all of this at one time. Are you trying to get me to pity you? Don't let be the reason, but I cannot, for Merlin's sake, comprehend your thinking. Maybe I shouldn't be trying to."  
  
With Hermione's last words hanging in the thick tension between them, the words stung Draco like a cold glass of water poured over his head. She looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. They felt hot to the touch. All she could think of was Draco. Draco was surprise - he didn't see that Hermione cried often, if ever.  
  
"It's okay. Will you tell me why you are crying, or what I can do to help?" Draco coaxed.  
  
He went over to the couch to sit down and comfort her. When he sat down, she pulled away with hesitation. She moved to the opposite end of the couch, away from Malfoy. He stayed where he was, watching her cry.  
  
Hermione realized that Draco wasn't trying to take advantage of her, only be supportive. She knew Harry wouldn't like it, either would anyone else in the magical world, but she couldn't resist him. She needed to be held in his arms to be saved. Meanwhile, Draco was listening intently on her thoughts, only hoping she would give him some clue of what was going on in her world. She looked up and he smiled gently, as she laid her head on his lap. He gently placed his hands on her back, and began rubbing. She needed to relax and breathe. He never realized how right, how perfect she fit on his lap, her head finding the perfect spot. Draco kept running his finger over her back for about twenty minutes. She was asleep, and Malfoy was watching her gentle breathing, the way her curly chestnut locks fell over her shoulders, it was all so very delicate and fragile. As was her lifeline, on which she clung to desperately. He realized that they couldn't stay out here all night, and his leg was falling asleep, feeling needles begin to work their way up his thigh. He gently slid out from underneath of her, careful not to wake her, and picked her up, newlywed style. He carried her up to her room and gently tucked her underneath the covers. She looked so peaceful. He left the room and went into his own, master bedroom, and went to bed dreaming about a certain someone.  
  
In the morning he awoke to an owl nipping at his wrist. He quickly slapped the air, trying to open his eyes to the glaring yellow warmth emanating from the window. He reached over to his nightstand, to give the charcoal gray owl his pay. "Leave the paper on the bed." He said groggily.  
  
Draco shoved off the covers, knowing he should have been up a half hour ago. It was now 7:30 A.M. It was time for a hot shower. Opening the door, he soon realized he made a mistake. There, halfway naked, stood a very attractive Hermione, jaw almost on the floor.  
  
"Draco, what is this? Get out, get out now!" she hissed. Her towel has dropped past her breasts as she was brushing the knots out of he hair. He quickly slammed the door shut, knowing that she would be really angry with him. But that was an understatement. She quickly put down the brush and rewrapped the towel, securely, around her. Thank god she thought. He reentered the room, knowing the towel was now wrapped around her. He looked into her eyes, and saw so much love and compassion and warmth. She saw and icy wall, slowly melting beneath the heat, possibly from being 3 inches away from each other. Before either of them reacted or pulled away, their lips found each other's. 


	6. The Attic

Author's Note: I am greatly sorry that I haven't updated in like a year. I had hit a roadblock. Synchronized swimming with the Arizona Aqua Stars has been exhausting; yet really fun at the same time. Jake, Ashly & Katie Wenzel, and Arianne, esp. Rachel Swett, Jess, and Alex: this is for you all. Kisses.

The kiss lasted longer than either student would have expected. She ran her hands through his platinum blonde hair, while he pressed his tongue towards her lips; she granted him entrance into the hot cave of her mouth. When their lips did part, Hermione smiled a peaceful smile, making her that much more irresistible. He took her hand and led her downstairs. Hermione was giddy and would most definitely be replaying that memory in her mind for the next 36 hours.

He led her to the couch. It just happened to be the same couch that she fell asleep on last night. He flopped into the cushion nearest the right arm; she casually sat down almost on top of him.

"Draco," she murmured.

"What?" he replied?

"Why, when you first brought me here, did you tell me not to venture up into the attic?"

"I have several things up there for good reason. They are not meant to be put where wandering, probing eyes can observe and judge them," his voice suddenly sounded much older and more sober than she had ever heard him. "Only if you absolutely insist, I may show the attic to you. But I do beg of you, to prepare for the worst. Your eyes couldn't possibly have seen anything worse."

"You are forgetting who I am and who my friends are. In first year, Ron and I went with Harry to try and capture the Sorcerer's Stone before Lord Voldemort did. In second year, when everyone was scared, Harry and Ron went down to the Chamber of Secrets. In third year, the Dementors – well in third year, Harry did some pretty heroic things, and I was with him – and I saw stuff I probably shouldn't have. In fourth year, the Imposter Moody put us under the Imperius Curse, and it wasn't pleasant. Harry saw Lord Voldemort return to life. Last year, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and I went into the Ministry of Magic and fought the Death Eaters and Harry fought Lord Voldemort once again. He was also told that either he'll die or he'll have to kill. I've seen a lot more in my 16 years than many people should have."

"I understand that, and respect it. There isn't much in the attic, but enough to torment even the strongest minds. So, even when you think you're ready to see what's up there, be warned, it's not pretty."

"I know."

Hermione had a funny expression on her face. It was one of joy and puzzlement at the same time. Draco knew she was thinking about the kiss; she absentmindedly licked her lips – she could still taste him there, and apart from her guess, it was a sweet taste and it left a very, very sweet impression.

A/N: All right, all right already. Give me a break. I know it is a crappy chapter and it isn't very long – it is sort of a filler chapter. I needed to get them down on the couch and on the first story. I also have the next couple of chapters thought out, but not written. I hope that I will have the next couple of chapters up in the following weeks (no promises though)! Thanks for sticking with me. Oh, and there will be some more characters coming up soon! 


	7. After all, he was a Malfoy

A/N: Another chapter up – just like I promised (but I really didn't, so whatever). I hope that my writing errors are much less than previous chapters. Thanks for all of those reviews – here is the deal – I would like 10 reviews per chapter. That seems fair… now if I don't get 10 reviews, I won't post the chapter as soon as possible – I'll take my time! I won't be that mean, but I'd like 10 reviews. Oh, and it is the sixth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not intend to plagiarize any other fan fictions. It is totally coincidental.

ON WITH THE STORY!

And there they stayed. They stayed cuddled up in the nook of the couch for several hours. Hermione fell asleep quickly. Draco never did, but perhaps that was owing to the fact that he had never needed more than about 5 hours of sleep a night. Draco began pondering the facts and what would happen, should anyone ever find out about this.

He knew Hermione would eventually tell Potter and Weasley. He wasn't so thrilled about that, and he knew his life could quite literally be in danger knowing those two – they were so protective of their precious Hermione. (A/N: Sounds like maybe someone likes her – wink wink) Well, now that he actually had her in his arms, he didn't want to ever let go. But then again, he had to maintain some shred of sanity, after all, he was a Malfoy, and wasn't about to go so mushy and romantic it could get messy.

Hermione's Dream:

Fog swirled around her. She was asleep, in a bed at the Burrow, and she was no longer alone. Harry was at her bedside, stroking the hair back from her face. But suddenly the fog vanished and so did everything around her, including Harry. Everything was chaos… yelling…. Shouting…. curses being thrown around.

End Dream.

Hermione quickly realized that the yelling and shouting weren't a part of her dream. Either was the hexes being thrown around her head. Someone had gotten through the door. She quickly whipped out her wand and yelled, "Immobilus!" and the top of her lungs. Everything stopped moving. She needed to get a better understanding of who the person(s) were.

At once, she realized that the people in the doorway weren't whom she expected. But she really should have. They all had flaming red hair and faces to match. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that ALL of the Weasley's had come to her "rescue". Harry was at the front of the group and he didn't look all too pleased either.

It was he and Draco who were hexing each other. Draco was in the middle of the Jelly Legs curse, wand raised, and all. Harry had just finished the Consonant Curse, a hex that jumbled the words of the opponent.

Hermione rushed over to the group of kid Weasleys and Harry and all of her words seemed to want to come out at once.

"Harry, I can explain, I just, needed to get – Oh, Fred, don't look so murderous. He wasn't doing anything to hurt me. I just – oh gosh." She tried to explain, but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"I don't want an explanation, we just came to get you out of here. Fred, George, go upstairs and grab anything that is Hermione's. Hermione go outside."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said go outside. We'll follow you."

"Fred and George – There isn't anything upstairs that is mine, so don't bother." She glared at Harry for him ordering everyone around.

"Everyone will come in – with Dra- Malfoy's permission of course, and we'll all calmly discuss and explain everything to each other," and at Ginny and Ron's rolling of eyes, she said, "Oh, for Merlin's sake, we are all almost adults, therefore we will all sit down and have ourselves a civilized conversation."

A/N: How's that? Not long, but if you want more chapters quickly, that's how it's going to be. I love you all and so go review! Thanks – oh and no flames please – only constructive tips!


	8. I don't like that tone!

A/N: Sorry, sorry. I did get my 10 reviews as asked. I had a bit of writer's block, that's why it's out a couple of days later than expected. Oh, this time, it's 12 reviews, so get cracking! Oh, it's a filler chapter –no use lying to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
"Alright! Everyone inside, now!" Hermione commanded to the group of "intruders".  
  
"Now, first of all, I want to say that I am really sorry for not contacting you all the minute I got here, and that is – what George?" said Hermione, a little exasperated because of the interruption.  
  
"Mentioning 'getting' here, how did you get here? You didn't come here willingly did you?" he asked, a tad disgruntled.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Malfoy kidnapped me and brought me here. This is the third day I've been here right?"  
  
"Correct." Harry said, his voice rather cold and unfeeling. Everyone was looking at Hermione with an air of distrust and incredulity, except for him. It was completely unfair that she never said she was sorry to them, personally.  
  
The second that Ginny told Ron and Harry that Hermione was missing, Ron panicked, but Harry sat down and started thinking about how they were going to get her back. Ginny and Harry decided it best not to tell Molly and Arthur until they absolutely had to. Fred and George, though, on the other hand, did get involved.  
  
Ginny and Harry both devoured all of their spell books to try and find any magical means to locate Hermione. After 19 hours of no sleep and no food, the two finally found a spell that would locate her; George, Fred, and Ron were dead set on performing the spell that day.  
  
Two failed attempts later, they finally got the incantation correct, and Hermione's location appeared on the old, yellowing map before them.  
  
The five friends immediately made plans to go and rescue Hermione. They told Mrs. And Mr. Weasley that the "six" of them were going to camp outside to "observe the stars". What they really were going to do was wait until twilight and fly over to New York. Harry and Ron were going to fly on his Firebolt, which was by far the fastest broom there. Fred was going solo; George and Ginny were on the last broom. Before they left, Harry attached the directional compass to his broom that Hermione gave him several years back. (A/N – not sure of exact year, so never mind it).  
  
They easily made it to the States within three hours. It took a little longer than expected, because of a little snag, but all chaos was resolved in the end.  
  
Which brought him back to the present.  
  
"So, brilliant, perfect, Hermione can't use her brain in a logical, possibly dangerous situation to contact us?" sneered Fred.  
  
"Excuse me, Weasley. This happens to be my home and I don't like that tone of yours being directed at Hermione like that. I will take the blame for not allowing her to contact you. Oh, and I would like to know how you five got around the Anti-Muggle Security Charms cast around the house?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, are you forgetting who you are talking to? Fred and George happened to be two years ahead of you when they were still in school, and Harry and Ginny are the best witch and wizard in their year." Hermione told Draco with the tone of annoyance, as if it was obvious to anyone.  
  
"Well, yes, of course." Draco said, looking quite taken aback for a moment, before regaining his composure.  
  
"Hermione, we need to get you out of here before we, including you, are busted for being gone without permission. We only have about," Harry consulted his new watch, "four hours to get back to the Burrow. It will be a close call but I think we can make it."  
  
"Well, I don't suppose I have much choice." 'Mione said, defeated. "But I am going to talk to Draco before I leave."  
  
"Fine, but hurry up." 


End file.
